Baby, It's Cold Outside
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: There's a tug on her arm and a soft voice whispers, "Just stay; it's too cold out." She hesitates, wondering if she really should stay, but then decides. "I can't; I need to get home." - You'll have to read til the end for the couple! - Rated T - Oneshot!


**A/N: Yeah, yeah, it's not even Thanksgiving yet and I'm writing a Christmas fic... But I've already started listening to Christmas music and it gets me in the mood... :P Now, I really want the holidays to be here already! Gah, onto the fic!**

**It's a song-fic! Baby, it's cold outside(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna-Barbera and those who have affiliated. I also do not own the song...**

* * *

_I really can't stay  
(Baby, it's cold outside)  
I've got to go away  
(Baby, it's cold outside)_

She is halfway to the door, about to grab her coat and her hat is already on her head. There's a tug on her arm and a soft voice whispers, "Just stay; it's too cold out."

She hesitates, wondering if she really should stay, but then decides. "I can't; I need to get home."

_This evening has been  
(Been hoping that you'd drop in)  
So very nice  
(I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice)_

She slowly inches towards the door somewhat. "I had a nice night, but -"

He interrupts her, "I'm really glad you came. Took you a while to get over here though..." He still has a firm grip on her arm. His other hand finds one of hers. "Gosh, you're hands are cold!"

_My mother will start to worry  
(Beautiful, what's your hurry)  
My father will be pacing the floor  
(Listen to the fireplace roar)_

She rips from his grasp."It's getting late... My mom will start freaking out and possibly call the cops to send out a search party!"

He takes a step closer to her. "No, she won't. She knows you're here, so why worry so much?"

She takes a step backwards, her body almost touching the door. _So close,_ she thinks. "I have a curfew. You know the one that I normally break and end up getting in trouble for because I'm with _you._ Daddy isn't too fond of us being together anymore... Too many 'accidents' he says..."

Another step is taken by him, officially pinning her to the door. He leans in, his lips at her ear, and whispers, "Relax, babe; listen to the fire..."

_So really I'd better scurry  
(Beautiful, please don't hurry)  
Well maybe just a half a drink more  
(Put some music on while I pour)_

She strains her neck to look at the orange and red flames across the room, giving him perfect opportunity to trail kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

She sighs in happiness and gives up. "Fine, maybe another glass of eggnog..."

He pulls away and smiles. "Perfect; I'll get the drinks if you want to turn the music back on."

She nods and lightly pushes his chest for him to move, in which he does and heads for the kitchen.

_The neighbors might think  
(Baby, it's bad out there)  
Say, what's in this drink  
(No cabs to be had out there)_

She walks to the radio set and switches the power back on. Christmas music fills the room softly and she begins to look around. The living room, in which she is so familiar with, feels so much warmer on this particular evening and she doesn't know why. As she thinks, she doesn't notice herself looking at a particular picture on the mantel. It is of the Gang, all around a Christmas tree from the year before.

"Here you go," she hears from behind and she turns to see him holding two glasses of eggnog.

She thanks him and looks back at the photo. "I can't believe your parents would put this in the living room... I thought maybe your room, but not here." She takes a sip of eggnog and cringes at its taste, but quickly dismisses it when he begins to answer.

"They like you guys, and I don't see any harm in putting a picture of all five of us in the living room. Do you?" He wraps his free arm, the one without eggnog, around her waist and rests his chin on the top of her head.

She shakes her head. "No-" she pauses. "You know something, my car is outside and your neighbors know who I am... What if they tell our parents if I stayed? I need to go," she decides and attempts to untangle herself from his hold once more.

He holds tighter. "Your car must be covered in snow by now and no cab is going to want to come out here at this time. It's just getting worse by the minute."

She once again tries to free herself, but her head spins. "What's in this drink? It doesn't taste right..."

"Nothing, it's just eggnog. Why don't we sit down, huh?" he offers and she barely understands, but just lets him lead her to the loveseat. After they sit, he pulls her close to him and she just relaxes in his arms.

_I wish I knew how  
(Your eyes are like starlight)  
To break the spell  
(I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)_

He lifts her chin up and looks in her eyes before leaning in and kissing her. She gently places a hand on his chest while the other wraps behind his neck, deepening the kiss. She feels his hand reach for her hat and she quickly swats his hand away.

He breaks the kissing with a questioning glance. She answers, "I might have hat hair..."

He chuckles to himself. "It wouldn't matter to me; you'd still be beautiful."

She blushes before kissing him again, this time with much more passion. He begins to shift under her, lying down flat on his back and bringing her on top him. None of their movements break the kiss as it continues fiercely.

_I ought to say no, no, no, sir  
(Mind if I move closer)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried  
(What's the sense in hurting my pride?)_

She pulls back breathlessly. "We shouldn't be doing this, even if your parents aren't home," she whispers, her lips still touching his slightly.

He doesn't say one word, only brings her lips back to his. She forgets what she had said for a few moments and gets lost in the moment.

_I really can't stay  
(Baby, don't hold out)  
((Awh, but it's cold outside))_

His hands rest at her hips, but without thinking, they slowly begin roaming upward. She finally comes to her senses and jumps off of him. "Okay, now I really _need_ to go." She's flustered as she marches for the door. She opens it, only for a strong hand to slam it shut.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I wasn't even thinking..."

_I've got to go home  
(Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there)  
Say, lend me your coat  
(It's up to your knees out there)_

She narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, waiting for him to continue. When he's silent, she reaches for her coat and hisses, "I'm leaving."

He quickly grabs the jacket before she can and hides it behind his back. "We've been over this - you _aren't_ leaving!"

"Give me my coat!"

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"No."

"Fine." She stomps toward the hall closet and digs through it. She finds what she is looking for and heads back toward him. "I'll just borrow one of your mom's; she won't mind."

_You've really been grand  
(I thrill when you touch my hand)  
But don't you see  
(How can you do this thing to me?)_

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to leave," she urges and tries to step past him, but he's too fast.

"Why are you doing this?" he asks innocently. There's almost shakiness in his tone.

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow  
(Think of my life long sorrow)  
At least there will be plenty implied  
(If you caught pneumonia and died)_

She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. Finally, she knows an excuse. "People will talk tomorrow...what if they see my car out there all night or my parents, mainly my mom, go out and tell everyone that I didn't come home... What does that imply, hmmm?"

"I'd just hate for something to happen to you... You might get sick or possibly get in a car wreck... I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, sweetheart," he says, his voice is sincere and caring.

_I really can't stay  
(Get over that hold out)  
((Awh, but it's cold outside))  
(Baby it's cold outside)_

She looks at her feet. "I need to go," she insists quietly.

His eyes are filled with pain and sadness. He knows there is no changing her mind, so he reluctantly opens the door. She begins walking out, but stops and stands on her tip-toes. She kisses him gently and after pulling back, she lingers for a few seconds then comes down flat-footed. "I love you," she says.

"I love you, too," he replies in return. "Be careful..."

"I will..." She walks out the door into the snow.

Not ten seconds after shutting the door, there's a knock.

_Brr, it's cold  
(It's cold out there, Can't you stay a while longer baby)  
Well...I really shouldn't...alright._

He opens the door and she flings herself into his arms. "It's so c-c-cold," she stutters, holding onto him as if life depended on it.

"I told you," he says confidently.

"I-I didn't even get down the steps before almost f-falling..."

He chuckles. "Danger Prone Daphne is at it again!" She giggles into his chest and he asks, "So, are you going to stay?"

Daphne looks down at her snow covered body and laughs a little. "I really shouldn't 'cause Daddy will flip his lid, but okay..."

_(Make it worth your while, baby)  
Awh, do that again._

Fred smiles. "You won't regret it, I promise."

Daphne blushes again and just so happens to notice something above her. "Freddie, look."

He follows her gaze upward and chuckles. "Who put that mistletoe there?"

She rolls her eyes and says, "Just kiss me already!"

Fred sweeps her up bridal style, making her giggle, and kisses her upon request. "Merry Christmas, Daph."

"Merry Christmas, Freddie," she says as he carries her upstairs.

It's then that she realizes that it should be cold more often...

* * *

**A/N: Fraphne *rolls eyes* of course :P I love this holiday and this couple. They both bring me happiness(:**

**Please review and don't forget to vote on **_**The Scooby Doo FanFiction Awards**_**!**

**Thanks and Happy Holidays!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
